Pretty Rough-A fluffy Spanking
by katielight
Summary: Two pretty characters involved in a naughty one shot. Mai gets punished for being tardy and having her skirt too short by sexy boss Seto Kaiba... hope its still allowed on here, very naughty and fun. M/F spanking Rated R


**Pretty Rough**

**MA 16+ **contains descriptive sexual material and low level offensive language (very small amount)

A naughty one shot about two characters from Yugioh whose initials coincidentally have the same meaning as S&M the dirty but pleasurable sadomasochistic foreplay and sexual fun.

**Main characters:** Seto kaiba Mai Valentine

**Setting:** Kaibas office, the CEO's desk, floor and other places depending on where the story takes them *wink wink*

Two very pretty, egotistical and intense characters from YUGIOH have a naughty encounter when Mai Valentine is called into her Boss's office for punishment.

* * *

><p>Autumn leaves brush past the pavement leading to Kaiba corp headquarters in central Domino.<p>

An attractive and confident blonde eighteen year old, fresh out of high school is late for her second day at work and wonders how her very stern yet extremely sexy CEO will take it.

Seto kaiba, an eighteen year old prodigy, with over one billion dollars net worth at the ripe age of 17 (and a million at age 10) his popularity as a business and economical genius creates quite a lot of notoriety in the business world. Not only is Kaiba a worldwide billionaire and owner of KC corporation, which he brought from his ruthless step father at age 15, this fiercely successful young man was also blessed with a set of adorable blue eyes that really could melt in your mouth, hair you could run your fingers through just for pleasure and a body to die for. His black pants clung to his thigh muscles perfectly, creating a very desirable rear end that many a female would like to squeeze (and the rest) with their hands.

Little did she know it, but Miss Valentines second day at work was to be spent being prey in her delicious boss Seto Kaibas sexual fantasies.

He knew the moment he laid eyes on the voluptuous blonde with quick wit and massive breasts, that he had to have her. Mai would please him just perfectly and he knew the things he could make her do which excited the sexually attractive CEO all the more.

* * *

><p>Mai enters the building, swipes her card and enters the elevator which went up to level 10, the level where the office staff resided from 8am-6pm monday-friday<p>

Anxiously waiting for the lift to get there on time, Mai was whispering to herself "please let no one notice" "come on"

All of a sudden the elevator came to a complete halt and the doors opened against their will. Seto Kaiba entered the elevator flashing his card which let him swipe anywhere and anything he wanted.

Mai gasped andtried to hide it by clasping her mouth with her left hand. Kaiba stood beside her, observing the way her skirt clung to her thighs, and white shirt held her breasts from popping out. In his mind he undressed her button by button...

"I have been looking for you Miss Valentine" his deep voice echos in the elevator filled with sexual tension.

Her violet eyes look toward him with slight fear and excitement intertwined within them.

"I am sorry for being late" "I promise it won't happen again Sir" her voice confident yet shaky at the same time.

Seto then did something very rare, he slightly smiled. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Seto kaiba held his hand out in front of Mai, so she was unable to leave. She jumped back and held her hand on her chest.

"I need to see you in my office" he narrowed his blue orbs and suppressed a grin on his face.

Mai, befuddled and confused nodded her head and awaited the descent to the top floor.

When the elevator stopped at level 12 (CEO headquarters) Kaiba ran one hand down Mais back, until his hand was clasping her arse very tightly.

Mais eyes widened and she winced at the grabbing but was not ashamed, shocked or afraid.

Kaiba let go of her as he walked infront of mai until the two of them were in his room.

The large black desk was so shiny, it mirrored the view from the massive window. The carper was smooth and the black leather chair soft.

Kaiba removed his suit jacket and sat on the leather chair. Mai managed to catch a glimpse of his behind by slightly leaning forward.

Kaiba then pressed both hands together and sighs. "Miss Valentine, do you know why I have called you in here?"

Mai takes a large gulp and exhales, "because I was tardy"

Kaiba manages a snort followed by one stern "NO"

His middle finger pointed to Miss Valentines skirt"

"Its far too short" "You do realize that is a punishable offense in this establishment don't you?" his confidence seeped out of him as he spoke with authority and egotism.

Mai was feeling giddy, she knew he was an alpha male, egotistical and rather domineering, but she found herself becoming slightly aroused when he scolded her.

"Mai Valentine, you have been extremely bad"

Mai walks closer to Seto kaiba. "I know I have" she replies, hoping he is intending the same thing that she is thinking.

Seto rises off his chair and curls his index finger, indicating for Mai to walk right up to him.

"I am sure, there is a fair punishment that can be given in this situation"

Mai felt the sexual tension fill her lungs and throat. Closing her dusted eyes, she almost purred when she said "Yes"

Seto placed both arms on mais shoulders and whispered "Yes Mr Kaiba"

Mai placed a finger by her mouth and winked. "Sorry Mr Kaiba" using this moment to gain a little more pleasure, mai carried on speaking.

"I have been bad twice now haven't I Mr kaiba?"

He pressed his lips against her cheek and said "indeed" as he withdrew from her.

"this behavior of yours is not acceptable" "So i will teach you a lesson that you wont forget in a hurry"

Mai felt the rush of adrenaline and excitement of anticipating a strong male such as Seto Kaiba punishing her sexually for her bad acts that led her here.

"First things first" Seto folded both of his arms. "on your knees, on all fours" "now" he spoke with clarity and precision.

Mai did not hesitate to do what she had been ordered to do.

"I am in control Miss Valentine, do you get that?" He said raising his hand in the air. As he proceeded to spank Mai, he told her he was in charge and that she would do whatever he asked her. If not, she would be spanked several times until she complied.

As he spanked, Mai moaned and panted "Yes Mr Kaiba" "Im so bad"

"Silence woman" He roared as his hand became more fast and furious, with every swift move, her delicate behind was being slapped harder and harder.

"Who has been naughty?" He asked, slapping her on both cheeks. "I have Mr Kaiba" she squealed. Grabbing onto the edge of the desk she awaited another spank for her naughty tone of voice.

"You talk when I tell you Miss Valentine" "now who is in charge of you?"

Mai felt another hard spanking, leaving her ass tingling in slight pain. Releasing her breathes she replied. "You are in charge Mr Kaiba" "Sorry for speaking out of turn Mr Kaiba"

With two more whacks Seto yelled "Good"

Before Mai could pull herself up off the long desk, Seto had grabbed her right arm and flung her over his shoulder. "You are an extremely bad girl" "I need to punish you further"

With another hard smack on the rump, He roared "You're mine"

"Yes Mr Kaiba" Mai replied in intense pleasure.

Seto then placed Mai back on her feet and scolded her for speaking out of turn.

"What did I say?" He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her breasts.

"You speak when I tell you" "I'm your boss, your superior, your master"

Mai felt a sudden rush of excitement, one she had not felt before.

Having never been dominated before Mai enjoyed the sensation of submission much more than that of control and domination she was used to giving with other boyfriends.

Seto saw in her eyes, that she longed for dominance and a "real man" to satisfy her, to service her when she plays up and treat her the way she aches to be treated.

Kaiba tore Mai's shirt off, revealing a white satin bra, about reading to burst. He flicks the clasp on her back and the bra falls past her knees.

"Take off your skirt" "and your shoes" "leave your tights on"

Mai removed her skirt slowly and closed her eyes in anticipatory delight.

"Do you hear me?" he asked. "Yes Mr Kaiba"

"Good" A smile broke across the blue eyed males face. "You are learning"

Seto removed his black long sleeved shirt, revealing his toned and slightly tanned torso. Mai starred at his half naked body with her teeth biting against her bottom lip.

"You like what you see Miss Valentine?"

Mai nodded her head and went to touch him, when he grabbed her and slid her tights off so she was naked before him.

"On your knees" "just your knees"

As mai slid down, she was aware of the redness on her behind and how sore it must look.

"You will obey me" "And do what I say" "Wont you woman?"

Mai nodded her head and softly said "yes Mr Kaiba"

Seto ordered mai to remove his pants and underwear.

"Now pleasure me"

Mai pressed her hands on Setos thighs and wrapped her mouth around Setos rather large penis until he could handle no more and erupted into her mouth.

"Swallow" he ordered. Mai swallowed and rose to her feet.

"Why are you standing up?" Seto questioned the blonde whose boobs were looking very plump and reading to be suckled.

"Im sorry Mr Kaiba" mai replied, purposely hoping her defiant move would warrant another spanking.

"Thats it" Kaiba roared, and pulled Mais body over his right knee and proceeded to spank her already pink bottom until she screamed.

"you" (Smack) "do" (smack) "not" (smack) "disobey" (smack) "me" with each slap, Mai felt herself tingle and came closer to climax.

"Tell me you wont do that again" He yelled, while each slap became more and more hard, until it started to hurt and her eyes started to water.

"I wont do that again" She replied, in an intense pant. "Its MR KAIBA" he harshly reminded her with one double spanking across both cheeks, now purple with the slight pain and intense numb tingle.

When the spanking had ended and Miss valentine had been relieved of her climactic state, Seto ordered her to stand up and get dressed.

Mai felt all sorts of happy combined with satisfaction and sheer nervous excitement as she slid her blouse on over her short skirt.

Her skirt pressed against her sexy ass, making her tingle as she adjusted the zip.

Kaiba put his clothes back on and told Mai to sit on his knee.

As she went to sit on Setos lap, she asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

gob smacked at Setos sudden change in personality she managed to nod and say "whatever you're having thank you"

He whispered into her ear "Mr Kaiba" and gently tapped her thy.

This made mai giggle and kiss him on the neck while he ordered two black coffees and a carafe of ice water.

There was slight silence between Seto and Mai until the drinks arrived. A very flushed Mai Valentine gulped the water as though she had not been replenished in years and Seto sipped on his coffee while mentioning the importance of heavy fluid intake after exercise.

Once the drinks had been drunk and the mood had changed, Mai who was firmly placed on setos knee, rather than over it as she had been, decided to bite the bullet and ask him what his intention was.

"Why me, of all the female employees?"

Seto stroked his chin and looked at Mais delicate red lips.

"Because I wanted to kiss you"

Mai arched a neatly trimmed eye brow

"Thats lovely Mr Kaiba" "But to be fair, there was not much kissing involved"

A seductive wink and a small giggle escaped from Mai and enticed Seto even more.

"I needed to know how you coped with punishment, before I could kiss you properly"

After Seto explained his ever so clear reasons why, they finally did kiss, lips meeting and tongues intertwining.

Naturally the kissing led onto Sex which need no explanation or description, although Seto did pant out "_Who's the master?"_ while he thrust himself in and out of Mai whho lay on hr backover the desk, then the softr carpet and last but not least the chair, the leather chair which picked up every noise. Every time he asked she would always yell in pleasure _"You are"_

* * *

><p>The next few days were relatively similar and then about a week or two later, Seto kaiba asked that Mai not be late, or wear her skirt too short that day, as he did not feel right punishing her in his office anymore.<p>

Mai was confused, and a little deflated as she had grown rather accustomed to be these spankings and commands of which she thoroughly enjoyed, not to mention the fact she was "doing the boss" so any time off work was not going to get her in trouble, the kind where she gets fired.

At the end of the day, Mai was going to leave for home but had decided to check in on her Boss and master lover to see if everything was alright.

Its a good thing she did because as she entered the room she found a bottle of champagne with a note typed out sitting on the desk.

_I can no longer punish you here  
>you shall come back to my leer (mansion) for further disciplinary action<br>You had better not be late, or further spankings will be administered  
>S. Kaiba CEO KC Corp.<em>

A wave of excitement came crashing over Miss valentine, as she took the cold bottle and note, hiked up her black skirt and proceeded to the double doors where kaiba was waiting outside in the private carpark.

Waiting in his beamer, with jacket off and a seductive grin on, he indicated for Mai to "get in"

"I would like to go for a ride" "Mr Kaiba"

Kaiba looked down at her knees, and noticed her skirt was far too short.

"Tsk tsk" "You naughty naughty girl" "You do realize that this means you will be doubly punished in my room tonight dont you?"

Mai bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Yes Mr Kaiba" was her reply...

* * *

><p>Wow i felt dirty writing that and more so reading it LOL<p>

If its too much, i guess it will be reported but i hope not

There is always adultfanfiction i suppose..


End file.
